onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drag Me Down
' Drag Me Down '''is the lead single for One Direction's fifth album Made In The A.M. It was the first song the band released since Zayn Malik's departure in March 2015, and introduced a more acoustic and funky sound. Lyrically, the song is about a strong love encouraging the narrator to persevere against negativity. Drag Me Down was released to iTunes and Spotify on July 31, 2015. The song's original release was scheduled for August 7th, but the band decided to release it earlier. Background On August 27, 2015, Julian Bunetta tweeted confirming the song was written in March 2015.Julian Bunetta's tweet On July 31, 2015, Liam Payne tweeted "Bit of a surprise" and linked to the iTunes download link for the new single.Liam's tweet The rest of the band soon followed, with Harry tweeting another iTunes linkHarry's tweet and Niall and Louis linking to Spotify.Louis's tweet Niall's tweet A few hours later, the band's official Twitter posted a video of the group announcing the song's releaseOfficial Account tweet, while Spotify uploaded short clips of the band announcing the song, too.Spotify tweet The song was confirmed by Liam to be about the fans during One Direction's August 4 interview with The View. Niall Horan performed the song as part of his 2018 Flicker world tour. Lyrics Reception Reaction to the song was universally positive. #DragMeDown became the top trending topic on Twitter almost instantly, clocking over 1.6m tweetsTwitter UK tweet and staying at the top for more than ten hours. Radio added it to official rotation straight away, with some DJs revealing they had been waiting a while to be able to play the song.Angus O'Loughlin's Tweet Billboard called the "quick, unfussy" track "a graduation to the shimmering pop-rock melodies of the Police and Fleetwood Mac."Billboard review It reached #1 on the US iTunes within 30 minutes of being released, breaking the record for the fastest song to ever reach the top spot. Drag Me Down reached #1 on iTunes in 90 countries, making it the band's most successful single launch so far.Simon Jones tweet It placed 65th on the Billboard Hot 100 Year End chart. The song won One Direction a Best British Artist award at the 2016 BRITs. The song sold more than 300,000 digital copies within the first day of its release. It also debuted at the top spot of Spotify's worldwide streaming chart, receiving over 3 million listens in its first day of availability. Seven days after its release, Drag Me Down acquired 17.7 millions streams.Simon Jones Tweet On August 5, 2016, the British Phonographic Industry announced the song had gone platinum.bpi tweet Chart Performance Drag Me Down was one of the most successful songs of 2015. On August 7, 2015, it was announced that Drag Me Down had debuted at #1 on the UK's official charts, marking their first #1 there since One Way Or Another in 2013 and their fourth in the UK, overall. It was the highest debut of 2015 in the USA, entering the Billboard charts at #3.Billboard article The song officially sold over 500,000 copies in its first week of releaseHJPR Statement. HarryHarry's Thanks Tweet and NiallNiall's Thanks Tweet both thanked fans on Twitter for the song's success, and the band thanked fans numerous times during various [[On The Road Again Tour|''On The Road Again Tour]] concerts. The song debuted at #1 in Australia, making it the band's first ever Australian #1 and their highest charting song there since "Live While We're Young" which peaked at #2. It also made 1D the first UK group to land the top spot in Australia since 1998.ARIA Chart Report As of August 2015, the single officially reached #1 in 13 countries, and reached #1 on iTunes in 90 countries. Live Performances Music Video Drag Me Down's music video depicts the band preparing for a rocket launch. It was filmed exclusively at NASA's headquarters in Houston, Texas on August 6, 2015. The band premiered the video via Vevo on August 20, 2015. The video was directed by Ben and Gabe Turner, who work for Ben Winston's company Fulwell 73.HJPR StatementMTV Report on Music VideoThe music video broke the record for most likes in less than 24 hours, garnering a million likes and beating the previous record held by Taylor Swift's 'Bad Blood'. The video garnered 19.6 million views within 24 hours of release, the most by any male act on Vevo. The view count also broke One Direction's previous personal record. A week after officially premiering, Drag Me Down's music video had been viewed over 29 million times. In September 2015, the video was Vevo certified for passing 100 million views. In February 2016, the video won Best British Video at the BRIT Awards. In late July 2016, the video surpassed 500 million views, only the band's second to do so. References Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:On The Road Again Tour songs Category:Made In The A.M. songs Category:Songs with music videos Category:Made In The A.M. singles